Es kommt auf die Größe an
by Kakyuu Kinmoku
Summary: Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze hat ein neues Produkt: Die Liebeswurst. Nach einigen Selbsttests, die Fred beinahe dazu brachten, über George herzufallen, fanden die Weasley Zwillinge, dass die Zeit reif sei, für eine groß angelegte Feldstudie.


_Disclaimer: Alles der Rowling, mir nix. Alle schon über 16, wer das immer noch jugendgefährdend findet: selber schuld! Genau so quatsch wie: „Ja, nein, vielleicht, nur f...". Heute: Noch mehr Quatsch um die Wurst. Ja, die Wurst, die ist von thematischer Bedeutung. Parodie. Achtung, blöd! Macht euch blöd. Schnappt euch eine Knackwurst und lest. Wie immer sind Schwachsinnssachen von mir in Theaterstückform. OOC und Idiotie vorprogrammiert._

..::~::..

Es kommt auf die Größe an...

oder: Die Sache mit der Wurst

..::~::..

Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze hat ein neues Produkt: Die Liebeswurst. Nach einigen Selbsttests, die Fred beinahe dazu brachten, über George herzufallen, fanden die Weasley Zwillinge, dass die Zeit reif sei, für eine groß angelegte Feldstudie. Was böte sich das besser an, als ein Essen in der großen Halle?

_In der großen Halle, beim Mittagessen:_

Ron: Wurst? Seit wann servieren die Hauselfen Wiener Würstchen?

Harry: Vielleicht ist Hogwarts das Geld ausgegangen. Die sind bestimmt aus der Dose.

Ron: Das würde erklären, warum Professor Snape jetzt diese Website betreibt.

Hermine: _*neugierig_ Welche?

Ron: Snape – gone wild.

Hermine: *zückt Stift und Pergament wie ist denn die Adresse?

Harry: .uk

Ron: _*mampft eine Wurst _Das schmeckt ja ekelhaft! _*__lässt die angebissene Wurst auf seinem Teller liegen_

Harry: Hast du es immer noch nicht aufgegeben, Hermine? *schaut auf Rons Teller Kannst du nicht wenigstens deine angefressene Wurst wegräumen?

Ron: _*nörgelnd_ Hokay! Neville, möchtest du ein Stück Wurst?

_Neville piekt mit der Gabel rüber, trifft erst Rons Hand, dann die Serviette, dann die Wurst._

Ron: ähähähähä...

_Hermine nimmt eins von den kleinen Würstchen._

Ron: Meine Mutti nennt die immer: Konfirmandenpimmel...

Hermine _*lässt die Wurst aus dem Mund fallen_ Danke, jetzt ist mir schlecht.

Draco: _*taucht auf einmal neben dem Tisch auf _Gebt mal eure Würstchen rüber ihr... _*überleg _Spinner!

Hermine:_ *rollt unauffällig ihr angesabbertes Würstchen wieder auf die Platte._ Hier!

Draco: Danke, ihr _*überleg _Loser!

Harry: Der war auch schon mal schlagfertiger, oder?

Hermine: Ach, der tickt nicht mehr ganz sauber, seitdem er vom Baum gefallen ist.

_Rückblende -Malfoy Manor vor vier Wochen. Klein Draco turnt auf einem Baum herum._

Draco: Mamaaaaaa~, jetzt guck doch mal.

Narzissa: _*guckt in eine andere Richtung_ Sehr schön, mein Schatz!

Draco: _*bockig _Jetzt guck doch mal. Mamaaaa! Mamaaaaaaaaaaa~ _*krach, bumm, Draco, mit verdrehten Gelenken liegt auf dem Boden. _Mamaaaaaaaaa!

Harry: Aha... hey, das wollte ich noch essen!

Ron: Zu spät. _*steckt sich Harrys Essensreste in den Mund_

_Zwei Plätze weiter, bei Fred und George._

George: Das könnte jetzt spannend werden. Drei auf einmal haben wir noch nicht getestet.

Fred: Wann geht es denn los?

George: _*nickt zufrieden_ Fünf Minuten.

Fred: Hast du gerade eine Wurst gegessen?

George: Oh... ja. Aber ist ja nicht schlimm, wenn nur ich davon...

Oliver : _*klaut ihm im vorbeigehen das letzte Stück Wurst_ Nicht vergessen, Jungs, gleich Quidditchtraining _*geht zwinkernd von dannen._

George: _*kotzt auf den Fußboden_

Fred: Ih!

_Wieder zurück, bei Harry, Hermine und Ron:_

Ron: _*fängt an Harrys Nacken zu streicheln_

Harry: Lass das. Das können wir im Schlafsaal machen, aber doch nicht hier.

Ron: Aber hier fände ich es viel besser

Hermine: Ich muss mal eben nach _*guckt sich um_ Da drüben! _*rennt los_

Harry: Ich habe ein Déjà vu.

Ron: _*krault immer noch Harrys Nacken, ist aber weiter zu Neville rüber gerutscht _Ich auch.

_Akte X Musik ~_

Snape: _*kommt rüber _Potter, geben sie mir die Wurstplatte

Harry: *entrüstet Das ist unsere Letzte!

Snape: Mir doch egal! Hähä!

Harry: _*knurrt _Ich habe Ihre Bilder gesehen!

Snape: _*zuckt mit den Schultern _Die kennt doch jeder _*geht mit der Wurstplatte weg_

Harry: _*guckt zu Ron rüber_ Streichelst du gerade Nevilles Bein?

Ron: Nein! _*streichelt weiter_

_Zwei Plätze weiter, bei Fred und George_

Fred: Hat Snape gerade die Wurstplatte mitgenommen?

George: Ja.

Fred: Hast du gesehen, ob da mein halbes Würstchen drauf war?

George: Ja.

Fred: _*schockiert _Hast du es wenigstens runter genommen?

George: _*überlegt etwas länger _Nein.

Fred: _*schwer atmend_ Willst du das dein eigener Bruder mit Snape in die Kiste springt?

George: Hast du die Bilder nicht gesehen...?

Fred: Die hat jeder gesehen.

Snape:_ *kommt zu Fred rüber _Weasley, Nachsitzen!

Fred: _*verwirrt_ Wofür?

Snape: Für... äh... Ihr Hosenstall steht offen! Mitkommen! _*schleift Fred am Kragen hinter sich her_

_Wieder bei Harry und Ron (Hermine ist auf mysteriöse Weise unter dem Slytherintisch verschwunden):_

Harry: Ron, grabbelst du immer noch an Neville und mir gleichzeitig rum?

Ron: Tschuldige, ich kann einfach nicht aufhören...

Harry: Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das gut finden kann.

Ron: Warte mal ab, wie gut du das heute Abend im Gemeinschaftsraum finden wirst.

Oliver: _*kommt vom Quidditchfeld wieder zurück_ Da hab ich wohl meine Mannschaft vergessen. Hoppala. _*Nimmt nur George mit, der sich kreischend auf dem Boden windet_

Hermine: _*kommt zerzaust vom Slytherintisch wieder _Ich glaube das liegt an der Wurst.

Ron: _*mit Hand in Harrys Hose _Was für 'ne Wurst?

Hermine: Ich habe Malfoys Würstchen...

Harry: Das will keiner wissen!

Hermine: _*schnaubt_ Nicht DAS! Die Wiener Würstchen.

Ron: Du bist nur neidisch, weil ich zwei haben kann...

Hermine: Bin ich nicht! Neville ist eine Schwabbelbacke und Harry sieht aus wie ein Nerdkind.

Neville: _*heult_

_Professor Mc Gonagall kommt rüber._

Mc Gonagall: Sind noch Würstchen da?

Hermine: _*kippt die Würstchenreste auf den Boden _Nein! Professor, die Würstchen sind verzaubert. Wenn man davon isst, dann verliebt man sich augenblicklich in jemanden. Malfoy und ich haben eben...

Mc Gonagall: Seien Sie nicht albern, Granger. Wie kommt es dann, dass sie nicht mehr unter dem Slytherintisch sitzen? Denken Sie nicht, das hat keiner gesehen.

_Dumbledore winkt vom Lehrertisch mit seiner Videokamera und fügt heute Abend seiner Sammlung: Hogwarts – jetzt wird's schmutzig- einen neuen Teil hinzu._

Hermine: _*stammelt _Ich weiß auch nicht... Aber Harry und Ron, schauen Sie doch!

Mc Gonagall: Das machen die jeden Tag in meinem Klassenzimmer, das ist doch nichts Neues. _*geht weg_

Hermine: _*schnieft _Wieso glaubt mir eigentlich nie jemand?

Harry: Du meinst also es liegt an der Wurst?

Hermine: Das sage ich seit zehn Minuten!

Harry: _*rennt zum Slytherintisch rüber und legt an jeder Wurst auf der Platte. _So, wenn ich Malfoy dieses Mal nicht bekomme, dann raste ich aus!

Hermine: _*facepalm _Hör mal, wenn du sie nur anleckst, wird nicht viel passieren?

Harry: Wieso?

Hermine: Na, je mehr Wurst du isst, desto heftiger ist es.

Harry: Hä?

Hermine: _*oahgrhhhh_ Du musst von der Wurst essen?

Harry: Hä?

Ron: _*kriecht unter den Tisch_

Hermine: Ach, ich geb's auf.

Harry: Hä?

Hermine: Boah! Es kommt auf die Größe an, Harry! Auf die Größe der Wurst!

Harry: _*schaut Hermine verwundert an _Das wusste ich doch schon.


End file.
